Truhe des Toten Mannes
Bei der Truhe des Toten Mannes (oder '''Die Truhe des Todes')'' handelt es sich um eine Schatztruhe, in der Davy Jones sein herausgeschnittenes Herz aufbewahrt. Er selbst vergrub die Kiste auf der Isla Cruces in der Karibik, wo sie bis zu ihrer Entdeckung durch Captain Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann und James Norrington sicher verwahrt war.http://pirates.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Man%27s_Chest Geschichte Nachdem Calypso Davys Liebe verriet und ihn betrog, indem sie nicht anwesend war, als er nach zehn Jahren treuen Dienstes an den vereinbarten Treffpunkt kam, schnitt er sich das Herz heraus. Davy war klar, dass sein nunmehr getrennt vom übrigen Körper existierendes Herz eines besonderen Schutzes bedurfte. Wer immer sein Herz kontrolliert, kontrolliert auch ihn selbst und durch ihn die See. Er ließ sich daher eine Truhe anfertigen, in der sein Herz sicher verpackt war. Zu der Truhe gibt es nur einen Schlüssel, den Davy Jones stets in seinen Barttentakeln bei sich trägt. Der doppelbärtige Schlüssel ist einzigartig wie auch die Schlossmechanik der Truhe selbst einzigartig ist. Jones brachte sie auf die Isla Cruces, wo sie vor dem Zugriff potenzieller Meuterer auf der Flying Dutchman sicher war, wo er sie selbst aber auch nicht mehr sehen musste. Die eigentliche Truhe des Toten Mannes steckte er zusammen mit zahlreichen Liebesbriefen in eine neutrale, verschließbare Holzkiste, die er dort vergraben ließ.Siehe Inhalt bei Entdeckung der Truhe DVD Fluch der Karibik 2 Viele Jahre blieb sie dort unentdeckt, da außer Jones selbst nur wenige Vertraute um den Aufbewahrungsort auf Isla Cruces wussten. Fluch der Karibik 2 Etwa im zwölften oder dreizehnten Jahr, nachdem die Wicked Wench verbrannt, versenkt und von Davy Jones gehoben wurde, beginnen zwei Außenstehende mit Nachforschungen über die Truhe und deren Inhalt: Captain Jack Sparrow und Lord Cutler Beckett. Captain Jack Sparrow weiß, dass ihm als Preis dafür, dass Davy Jones die verbrannte Wicked Wench vom Meeresboden hob und sie ihm zurückgab, hundert Jahre Dienst auf der Flying Dutchman ''drohen – als Matrose und nicht als Captain. Der freiheitsliebende Jack hat dazu weniger als gar keine Lust. Er weiß, dass er ein Druckmittel gegenüber Jones benötigt, um sich dieser Schuld zu entledigen, ohne sie erfüllen zu müssen. Am Beginn von '''Fluch der Karibik 2 '''ist er bereits auf der Suche nach dem doppelbärtigen Schlüssel. Er hat auf unbekannten Wegen erfahren, dass jemand, der um die Schlossmechanik und den Schlüssel zu Jones’ Truhe weiß, in einem türkischen Gefängnis gefangen gehalten wurde oder noch immer dort eingekerkert ist. Es gelingt ihm, in das Gefängnis einzudringen, eine Zeichnung des Schlüssels von dort zu holen und das Gefängnis wieder zu verlassen. Es gelingt ihm jedoch nicht, den Schlüssel oder die Truhe mithilfe seines magischen Kompasses aufzuspüren. Tia Dalma alias Calypso mutmaßt, dass Jack entweder nicht weiß, was er will oder jedenfalls nicht seinen Willen als eigen anerkennen will – kurz gesagt, dass er Angst vor der Konfrontation mit Davy Jones hat. Der andere Suchende ist Lord Cutler Beckett, der mithilfe des Herzens die Meere beherrschen und piratenfrei machen will. Er ist zunächst hinter Jacks magischem Kompass her, mit dessen Hilfe er die Truhe mit dem Herzen aufspüren will, das ihm Macht über Jones und damit über die Meere gibt. Um den Kompass zu bekommen, erpresst er Will Turner und Elizabeth Swann. Erst mithilfe von Will Turner und Elizabeth Swann gelingt es Jack, den Schlüssel und die Truhe zu lokalisieren und in seine Hände zu bekommen. Bevor er sein Ziel, Jones mit dem Besitz des Herzes dazu zu bringen, ihn aus der Schuld zu entlassen, muss er die Truhe aber noch gegen die Ansprüche von Will Turner (der seinen Vater von der ''Flying Dutchman ''befreien will) und James Norrington (der mit der Auslieferung des Herzes an Lord Beckett seine Ehre wiederherstellen will) verteidigen. Norrington schafft es schließlich trickreich, das Herz in seinen Besitz zu bringen und die leere Truhe in den Händen von Jones’ Crew zurückzulassen. Das Herz liefert er Lord Beckett aus, der damit Davy Jones in der Hand hat. Am Ende der Welt Mit dem Herzen in seiner Gewalt hat Beckett Kontrolle über Jones und über die ''Flying Dutchman, die er für seine bzw. die Zwecke der East India Trading Company nutzt. Um Jones daran zu hindern, sich dieser Kontrolle durch die Hilfe seines Kraken wieder zu entziehen, zwingt Beckett Davy, den Kraken zu töten. Als Jones dennoch Anzeichen von Rebellion gegen die East India Trading Company zeigt, lässt Beckett das Herz an Bord der Flying Dutchman bringen und dort durch Soldaten der East India Trading Company mit Schusswaffen bedrohen. Nachdem „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner Norrington getötet hat, der die Truppen der East India Trading Company auf der Flying Dutchman ''befehligt, glaubt Jones für kurze Zeit, von Becketts Einfluss befreit zu sein; doch dessen Sekretär und Mann fürs Grobe, Ian Mercer, gelingt es, die Truhe durch seine Soldaten zu sichern und auch den Schlüssel zu verwahren. Dadurch bleibt Jones unter Becketts Kontrolle. Die Truhe bleibt in der Kajüte des Captains auf der ''Flying Dutchman bis zur Schlacht am Mahlstrom. Während dieser Schlacht tötet Jones Ian Mercer und gelangt so wieder an den Schlüssel. Die Truhe selbst hat zu dem Zeitpunkt aber Jack Sparrow in Händen, nachdem er sie direkt unter der Nase der Bewacher Murtogg und Mullroy aus der Kajüte geklaut hat. Im Laufe des Kampfes wechselt die Truhe des Toten Mannes ''mehrfach den Besitzer.'' Als Jack Sparrow endlich sowohl den Schlüssel als auch die Truhe hat und Jones’ Herz durchbohren will, um selbst unsterblich zu werden, macht Jones ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung, indem er Will Turner dessen eigenes Meisterstück, Norringtons Degen, in die Brust stößt und ihn tödlich verwundet. Jack wirft seinen Plan über den Haufen, gibt seinen Degenrest Will in die Hand und führt dessen Hand zum tödlichen Stoß in Jones’ Herz. Dadurch wird Will nun unsterblich, Jones hingegen stirbt und fällt über Bord. „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner schneidet das Herz seines Sohnes aus dessen Brust und legt es in die Truhe des Toten Mannes. ''Will Turner wird damit unsterblich und neuer Captain der Flying Dutchman.'' Bevor er seine neue Aufgabe antritt, die Seelen der auf See Verstorbenen in die jenseitige Welt zu bringen, übergibt er die Truhe mit seinem Herzen seiner Frau Elizabeth zur sicheren Verwahrung. Was mit der Truhe geschieht, nachdem Will Turner seinen zehnjährigen Dienst als Fährmann Calypsos erfüllt hat und zu Elizabeth und dem gemeinsamen Sohn zurückkehrt, ist derzeit unklar. AussehenQuelle: eigene Ermittlungen anhand der DVD. Gundolf60 Die Truhe des Toten Mannes ist im Kern aus Holz gefertigt. Der Farbe nach handelt es sich vermutlich um tropisches Hartholz, möglicherweise massives Mahagoni. Der Deckel ist nach außen gewölbt, was für konstruktionsbedingte Stabilität des Deckels spricht. Der Größenvergleich mit Personen, die die Truhe in die Hand nehmen, ergibt eine Länge von ca. 1 Elle, bzw. 1 englischen Fuß (ca. 30,5 cm), die Tiefe dürfte etwa der halben Länge entsprechen, die Höhe ohne Deckel gleicht nach den vorhandenen Darstellungen der Tiefe. Am oberen Rand des Truhenkastens befindet sich ein ca. zwei Finger breiter Schlosssims, der den Kasten an allen vier Seiten umfängt. In den Sims sind an Vorder- und Rückseite je vier, an den Seiten je zwei Verschlussbolzen aus massivem Metall mit quadratischem Querschnitt eingelassen. Die Verschlussbolzen halten den Deckel zu bzw. geben ihn frei, wenn das Schloss geöffnet wird. Zwischen den mittleren Verschlussbolzen an der Vorderseite befindet sich über dem eigentlichen Schloss ein halbrunder Schlosskasten, der vermutlich einen Verteiler für die Schlossmechanik enthält. Ebenfalls an der Vorderseite ist etwa in der Mitte der Kastenwand ein Schloss in Form einer Krabbe mit zwei übereinander liegenden Schlitzen angebracht. Die Schlitze sind die Schlüssellöcher für den doppelbärtigen Schlüssel. Die Truhe einschließlich Deckel ist außen komplett mit rostfreiem Metall beschlagen. Auf dem gewölbten Deckel sind fünf stabilisierende, etwa fingerbreite Metallrippen aufgenietet, wodurch vier Felder entstehen, die mit metallenen Tentakeln geschmückt sind. Die Rückseite der Truhe ist mit einer waagerechten Metallrippe am Bodenabschluss und fünf senkrechten Metallrippen beschlagen, die Verzierung der vier Felder gleicht denen des Deckels. An der Vorderseite sind eine waagerechte und vier senkrechte Metallrippen aufgenietet. Die beiden äußeren Felder gleichen denen der Rückseite und des Deckels, das mittlere größere Feld enthält das Schloss. Die Seiten sind durch jeweils eine waagerechte und zwei senkrechte Metallrippen stabilisiert, die jeweils ein einzelnes Feld bilden. Jeweils zwei zusätzliche schmalere Metallbänder ergänzen die Stabilität. Im oberen Drittel der Seitenteile ist jeweils ein vertikal schwenkbarer Handgriff angebracht. Mit den Handgriffen kann die Truhe von einer oder auch zwei Personen getragen werden. Über das Gewicht der Truhe ist nichts bekannt; der komplette Metallbeschlag lässt aber auf relativ hohes Gewicht schließen. Zum Öffnen muss der Schlüssel nach rechts gedreht werden. Der komplexe Schlossmechanismus wird dadurch aktiviert und die Verschlussbolzen nach außen gedrückt, womit die Truhe geöffnet ist. Wird der geöffnete Deckel wieder geschlossen, schnappt das Schloss selbsttätig wieder zu, wobei die Stellung des Schlüssels nicht maßgeblich ist. Eigenschaften Durch die massive Metallarmierung der Truhe ist sie offensichtlich sehr stabil. Der Bolzenverschluss könnte darauf hinweisen, dass sie luft- und wasserdicht abschließt. Gummidichtungen sind nicht vorhanden, da es zu der Zeit, als diese Truhe gebaut wurde, noch kein vulkanisiertes Gummi gab. Möglich ist, dass die Bolzen gefettete Lederdichtungen in Aussparungen drücken und so eine vollkommene Dichtigkeit des Innenraumes sicherstellen. Umstand ist, dass in der Truhe ein herausgetrenntes Herz – im Wortsinne abgeschnitten von seinen natürlichen Existenznotwendigkeiten – lebendig bleibt und auch der ursprüngliche Träger dieses Herzens lebendig bleibt, obwohl in seiner Brust kein schlagendes Herz den Blutkreislauf antreibt. Das spricht für magische Eigenschaften der Truhe. Für magische Eigenschaften spricht auch der Umstand, dass Will Turner nach dem Roman zum Film bereits tot ist, als sein Vater das Herz aus seiner Brust entnimmt und in die Truhe legt, wo es wieder zu schlagen beginnt. Eine solche Szene wird nicht gezeigt; im Film ist nur zu sehen, dass „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner das Messer hebt, um den Brustkorb seines Sohnes zu öffnen, die Operation selbst findet im Off (außerhalb der gezeigten Szenen) statt. Es ist anzunehmen, dass die Information, dass Will tatsächlich tot ist, aus dem Drehbuch stammt, das Wolfgang und Rebecca Hohlbein für den Roman zur Verfügung stand. Aus dem Film ist dies nur als Interpretation aus der Darstellung von Orlando Bloom zu entnehmen. Gegen magische Eigenschaften spricht, dass Davy Jones’ Herz diese schützende Hülle offenbar nicht nötig hat. Jack Sparrow entnimmt es der Truhe und steckt es zunächst ins Hemd, verpackt es dann in einer Glasflasche, die außerdem nur Staub enthält. James Norrington entwendet das Herz aus dieser Flasche und wirft es schließlich nur in einen Lumpen verpackt auf Cutler Becketts Schreibtisch. Bis zur Ankunft Norringtons in Port Royal muss filmreal einige Zeit vergangen sein, da er nach Mercers Worten vom letzten der noch auf See befindlichen Schiffe der East India Trading Company aufgenommen wurde; möglicherweise war das Herz über Wochen außerhalb der Truhe. Bemerkenswert ist in dem Zusammenhang, dass Davy Jones von der zuweilen groben Behandlung seines lebenswichtigen Organs außerhalb der Truhe überhaupt nichts mitbekommt und den Verlust erst feststellt, als er die Truhe öffnet und sie leer ist. Aus dem Roman zum Film ergibt sich, dass Davy Jones sein Herz in der Truhe mit dem Fluch belegte, dass derjenige, der es durchbohrt, seine Stelle einnehmen muss.Pirates of the Caribbean - Am Ende der Welt, Roman zum Film von Wolfgang und Rebecca Hohlbein, S. 50 Daraus folgt, dass derjenige, der ihn tötet, in dem Moment, in dem er die Klinge ins Jones’ Herz getrieben hat, selbst unsterblicher Captain der Flying Dutchman wird. Demnach könnte Will dann aber nicht gestorben sein, weil Jack ihm noch vor seinem Ableben geholfen hat, Jones’ Herz zu durchbohren. Daraus folgt, dass Will allenfalls das Bewusstsein verloren hat – vielleicht bedingt durch den vorangegangenen erheblichen Blutverlust (der im Roman beschrieben wird, im Film aber nicht sichtbar ist – sonst wäre wohl nicht einmal aus der Altersfreigabe PG 13 für die USA und 12 Jahre in Deutschland etwas geworden)aaO., S. 239. Nach diesen Ermittlungen ist nicht anzunehmen, dass die Truhe des Toten Mannes ''magische Eigenschaften hat. Es dürfte sich lediglich um eine stabil gebaute, handliche Truhe handeln. Hinter den Kulissen Der Name der Truhe ist nirgendwo offiziell bestätigt worden. Auf der offiziellen Webseite der Pirates of the Caribbean-Reihe wird die Truhe „Davy Jones’ Truhe“ genannt. Nachdem jedoch der zweite Teil den Untertitel „Dead Man’s Chest“ erhielt, wurde diese Bezeichnung im englischen Original auch auf die Truhe selbst übertragen. Die deutsche Bezeichnung ''Truhe des Toten Mannes ''ist die direkte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Die Schreibweise mit großgeschriebenem Adjektiv wurde gewählt, da es sich um einen stehenden Begriff handelt. Die englische Bezeichnung ist insoweit doppeldeutig, da ''chest im Englischen sowohl eine Truhe bezeichnet als auch die Übersetzung für Brustkorb ist. In der deutschen Fassung ist kein Untertitel enthalten. In dieser Fassung gibt es mehrere nebeneinander vorhandene Bezeichnungen: Wyvern nennt sie Truhe des Todes''Szene unter Deck der ''Flying Dutchman in Fluch der Karibik 2. , ''Gibbs in dem Lied bei seinem ersten Auftritt in ''Fluch der Karibik 2 '' Des Toten Manns Truhe. '' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Besondere Gegenstände